Shot at the night
by Lyra Eaton
Summary: La vida no es siempre como quisiéramos que fuera, pero tal vez solo tal vez por una noche pueda ser diferente. Las oportunidades se presentan, hay que estar lo suficientemente alertas para tomarlas.


**_Buen día, tarde o noche tengan ustedes, aquí les dejo con mucha emoción mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten y que dejen reviews comentando que les pareció._**

**_Basada en los increíbles personajes creados por Suzanne Collins y nombrada como la hermosísima canción Shot at the night de The Killers en la que también me inspiré._**

**_Enjoy my friends :)_**

La gran iluminación en las calles del capitolio en realidad hacían un buen contraste con los tonos grises de su interior; era la primera vez que salía del distrito, contrario a lo que todos pensaban debido a que era la hija del alcalde. Apenas llegó y pidió un momento para conocer el lugar, aunque desde un principio su objetivo era llegar ahí, la azotea le pareció un lugar muy agradable al verla desde el carro que los había transportado hasta el centro de entrenamiento, el lugar de hospedaje para el alcalde, familiares y amigos de los campeones de los 74 juegos del hambre.

El que hubiera dos ganadores era sin duda insólito y por lo tanto la celebración tenía que ser fuera de todo esquema, si las reglas habían cambiado durante los juegos por supuesto que para el festejo podía permitirse lo mismo, así que ahora estamos aquí, mi familia, la Sra. Everdeen y Prim, la familia de Peeta, de Delly Cartwright y claro que no podía faltar Gale Hawthorne.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el viento fresco fuera lo único que me importara por el momento, olvidarme de mí y concentrarme sólo en el exterior resulta buena terapia de vez en cuando.

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe sobresaltándome, me giré para ver quién es el que como yo ha decidido alejarse un poco de tan abrumadora extravagancia, no me sorprendió para nada ver a Gale, adoptando una postura más rígida de lo habitual, notándose obviamente incómodo.

Nos limitamos a mirarnos por un rato, parecía evidente que nadie diría una palabra, tampoco es que fuera necesario, en los últimos días era así como pasábamos el tiempo, porque quien iba a decir, que el que Katniss fuera a la arena nos había unido, por decirlo de alguna forma. Él no me salía con reproches y yo no contestaba con sarcasmos, nos limitábamos a tener la compañía del otro, a consolarnos en silencio, estaba consciente de que aunque fuera la misma persona a la que habíamos perdido (de cierta forma), nuestras pérdidas eran diferentes, porque que va de una amistad de varios años que sostenía con Gale a una compañía habitualmente silenciosa que mantenía conmigo. Él era consciente de eso, yo también, pero debió saber que no por eso me dolía menos, por eso decidió quedarse y acompañarme en vez de solo dar la vuelta e irse.

Me echo una mirada como pidiendo permiso de entrar o al menos es como lo interpreté, contesté a su petición con un asentimiento, supe que acerté porque entró y se colocó a un lado mío. Sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad y majestuosidad del Capitolio, no quiero verme como una sabelotodo, pero se lo que debe estar pensando, aquí todos los ciudadanos viviendo de lo lindo, con lujos realmente innecesarios y nosotros en el distrito 12 muchas veces sin nada que nos alimente.

¿Qué sabe la hija del alcalde?, podrían preguntarse muchos… Todo el mundo piensa que soy una niña mimada, que no sabe nada de sufrir ni de carecer de algo, bueno pues eso no es nada más que un mito urbano, y de alguna forma me alivió que Gale lo pudiera constatar, sí que fue un hueso duro de roer, pero al final se dio cuenta. Supongo que eso influyó también para que se quedara.

Recarga sus codos en la barandilla que tenemos frente a nosotros y cubre su rostro con sus manos.

-Nada de esto me da buena espina sabes- dice con su voz un poco distorsionada por la interposición de sus manos.

-Tendremos que actuar como lo hemos hecho los últimos días si sabemos lo que nos conviene- Contesté en tono serio.

-Supongo que tienes más experiencia en esto y en verdad no sé cómo has podido aguantarlo todo este tiempo- Me dijo, levantando su rostro y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que tenía todo menos alegría impresa en ella.

-Odio esto sabes, y sé que muchos otros lo hacen pero en verdad lo odio y sé que no puedo escapar, que eso sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, pero me descubro deseándolo a menudo.

En ese momento la emoción me gano y las lágrimas empañaban mi visión amenazando con salir de mis ojos, las contuve, no quería seguir siendo la niña frágil que hasta la fecha había sido, quería ser valiente por una vez en la vida, quería ser fuerte como las personas que tanto admiraba.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Gale con un tono esperanzador en la voz -Escapemos, recorramos estas calles sin que nada nos importe, olvidemos lo que nos agobia, divirtámonos aunque sea por una noche.

Me sorprendió, no supe que decir, sin embargo no esperó mi respuesta, tomó mi mano y caminó rápido hacia una puertecilla cerca de la entrada a la azotea que no había visto antes, conducía a unas escaleras, me imaginé que llevaban al exterior, en alguna circunstancia menos emocionante seguro y el trayecto parecería eterno, pero para mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en las animadas calles del capitolio y nunca me sentí más libre.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos con complicidad, estábamos en esto juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba, hice lo que dijo, pensé por última vez en los problemas que me aquejaban y me entregué de lleno a la experiencia excitante que se venía sobre nosotros.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo, observamos los locales por los que pasábamos, entramos en uno que otro para curiosear, nos probamos atuendos ridículos que solo los ciudadanos del capitolio podrían usar, reíamos estridentemente sin importarnos las miradas inquisitivas de las personas, entramos en la estación de trenes vimos gente ir y venir, visitamos jardines, explanadas y hasta descubrimos un lugar con una enorme pantalla que proyectaba cosas muy diferentes a las que se nos mostraban en el distrito, mientras varias personas observaban sentadas en el césped, una lluvia poco esperada nos atacó ahí, Gale hizo ademán de pararse, lo tomé de la mano halándolo de vuelta al piso, la mayoría de las personas ahí eran jóvenes como nosotros, jóvenes enamorados podía verse, algunos corrían para atajarse en algún lugar, otros se besaban bajo la lluvia, sonreí, el amor siempre es una expresión de esperanza, estés donde estés. Esta noche había hecho uso de una impulsividad poco conocida por mí, así que en cuanto sentí la mirada de Gale posándose en mí tome la oportunidad, le regresé la mirada y sin pensármelo dos veces lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué a mí, no lo besé inmediatamente, Dios, ni siquiera había besado nunca a nadie, dejé un corto espacio entre nuestros rostros, sentí su aliento cálido por algunos segundos, me deleite de su proximidad, el no hizo amago de alejarse así que no veía por qué impedir lo que seguía a continuación, sólo que antes de poder hacer algún movimiento él fue quien acabó con la poca distancia que nos alejaba, nuestros labios apenas se rozaron en principio, era como un juego en el que aprendíamos a conocernos, cada vez aumentando la intensidad de nuestros movimientos, permitiéndonos entrar en lo más profundo del otro, un millón de sensaciones atravesaron mi cuerpo, tanta felicidad no podía caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el mío, así que soltaba risitas mientras Gale me daba pequeños besos y el también reía.

Un sueño, lo que hicimos esa noche fue más de lo que habría podido soñar alguna vez, me sentí libre como lo había imaginado muchas veces, en verdad me hubiera gustado haber podido vivir así por siempre, pero la realidad vino a nosotros cuando vimos que el sol hacía su aparición en el horizonte.

Recorrimos el camino de vuelta tomados de las manos y en otros tramos él cubriendo mis hombros con su brazo, subimos de vuelta a la azotea como postergando lo inevitable, el regreso a la realidad.

Nos quedamos un rato mas ya dentro del edificio observando la salida del sol, y nos permitimos darnos un último beso, lento y cálido, lleno de promesas que tal vez no podrían cumplirse, sólo importándonos el ahora y esperando un futuro que sin duda tendría que ser mejor.


End file.
